


Daddy's Sweet Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Control, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innocent Keith (Voltron), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), POV Third Person Limited, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Step-parent Incest, Unreliable Narrator, Virgin Keith (Voltron), afab language, omegas with vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From the moment Shiro met his stepson Keith, he knew he had to protect him. After all, it's a scary world out there for Omega boys. And as Keith grows up, Shiro's duties to look after him, to make sure he's well taken care of, begin to extend beyond just curfews and homework.





	Daddy's Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is super Problematic, so please be careful and read at your own discretion. Shiro is Keith's stepfather and although in his mind he thinks he's doing the right thing, he's actually basically grooming Keith to be his kept bride and eventually has sex with him in heat while Keith barely knows what is happening. Keith doesn't know any better, so he doesn't even realize how fucked up the situation is. You have been warned.

When Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane had married Krolia Kogane, it had been more of an arrangement of convenience than of love. They were old army buddies from way back, and had run into each other again at one of the reunions for their joint past years later. While catching up there, Shiro had learned Krolia had been widowed a few years ago and had a young Omega son, Keith, that she was now struggling to look after by herself as a busy single mother. Her brothers helped where they could, but they were all busy with their own lives and lived far away.

Shiro himself had been divorced for going on five years at that point and he had been getting tired of living by himself. Krolia wanted a continuous role male model for Keith to strive for to be and to give him a model for an Alpha that he would be safe to love after his father, and Shiro wanted a family. It wasn’t rocket science, and Shiro moved in with mother and son a mere month later. He and Krolia were married within six months.

At first, Keith was reluctant to accept a new Alpha man into his and his mother’s life. According to Krolia, he and his father had been very close. But Shiro was patient with the preteen Omega, not pushing, finding common interests for them to talk about like space and cat videos, and let Keith set the pace and come to him on his own. In the end, it wasn’t terribly hard to win the boy’s trust. Krolia was a busy career woman and although she loved her son, Keith was pretty much starved for affection by the time Shiro came along. It wasn’t long before he was calling Shiro “Daddy.”

Shiro was protective of the boy from the beginning. Keith was still a child of course, but Shiro had seen more than his share of shit out there. He knew what the world was like for Omegas, and even more so for a male one at that. The images that he’d witnessed with his own eyes of what had been done to tiny bodies even younger than Keith’s both in his army days and later during his time as a police officer would never completely leave Shiro. And since Krolia worked a lot, Shiro felt it was his responsibility to look after Keith and to keep him safe from the world.

Shiro set strict boundaries and curfews for the boy. He taught Keith the proper way to keep his room clean, his sheets neat and his laundry folded. He made sure the boy ate his vegetables and everything else Shiro put on the plate before him. He picked out Keith’s clothes by himself so he wouldn’t even accidentally provoke any sort of unwanted attention and taught him what to do if someone strange tried to approach him. He made sure he knew every friend Keith had personally and checked Keith’s phone contacts regularly to make sure there were no new names Shiro didn’t recognize in there. He did the same for Keith’s emails.

And Shiro let Keith know from early on that his rules were not to be messed with. He never laid a hand on the Omega as punishment, but Keith would lose his phone and computer privileges and be grounded in the house if he broke any of Shiro’s rules. Keith learned quickly that it was best to just play along with Shiro’s wishes like the good boy he was. He just needed a gentle, guiding hand to direct him to the right path.

As much as Shiro looked out for the boy, neither of them was prepared when just two years into her and Shiro’s marriage, Krolia was taken from them by a freak car accident on her way home from work.

And then there were two. Since Shiro was the closest to Keith and also his stepfather, he took custody of him. He just thanked his stars the adoption papers had gone through just in time for Krolia’s brothers to not be able to contest his custody of Keith. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if he had lost his boy then, too.

Krolia’s death shook them both to the core. Shiro may not have loved her like a traditional husband was expected to love a wife, but he’d appreciated her friendship and known her as a great, wonderful, powerful woman. But if Shiro was shocked by the events, Keith was devastated. He couldn’t eat or move. All he did was lay in bed and sleep, seeming smaller than ever despite his minimal starting growth spurts. And seeing him like that made Shiro feel all the more protective of him. How was he ever supposed to keep someone like Keith safe – someone so small and vulnerable and frail – when a strong Alpha woman like Krolia could be taken from them in seconds like it was nothing?

That was when Shiro had made up his mind. As he sat by Keith on the edge of his bed and placed his hand on top of his tiny trembling form, Shiro softly vowed, “We’ll get through this, baby boy. I swear it. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Over the next several weeks, Shiro made plans. It was clear to him now that the city wasn’t the right place to raise an Omega boy child. Nowhere with this many people was. So Shiro purchased a small lot for them to live in the middle of Arizona desert, sold the apartment they were at the time living in, quit his job in the force and gained a new one in the small city near to his and Keith’s new home as the town sheriff, and made the hard decisions on what furniture to sell and what to keep. Most of it ended up going, too emotionally tied to the bitter memories of Keith and Shiro’s previous life with Krolia still in it.

At first Shiro thought he could enroll Keith in school just like before, but he was quickly proven wrong when on Keith’s very first day he got a call to come talk to the principal about Keith getting into a fight. One look at Keith in his chair before the principal’s desk, bruised and trying not to cry was enough for Shiro. He wasn’t going back to that school.

Shiro started to homeschool him instead. It was better that way in any case. Like this, Shiro could keep an eye on Keith’s progress and what he was learning much better and easier. His job in this tiny town was a lot less time consuming than his previous one in the big city, so he could bring Keith to the station on most days and teach him there, leaving him to work on his assignments by himself if Shiro was called outside the office on duty.

Life settled into a routine after a while. Keith didn’t really make new friends in the town, but Shiro liked it that way. This way he didn’t have to constantly worry where Keith was or who he was with. And they had each other. Keith always said it was enough, and Shiro agreed. It was.

It was when Keith was turning fifteen that sex education came up in Shiro’s lesson plans. Over the years, Shiro had tightened his leash on Keith’s phone and Internet use even more, not wanting this one good thing in his life to be corrupted by what was out there. Shiro researched every book, every movie and every TV show before he let Keith consume them. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to get any wrong ideas about what was appropriate behavior in his youthful naivete and clear urge to please people. As an Omega, it was natural people were going to take advantage of Keith misunderstanding something he may come across in the media and Shiro couldn’t have that. Even though Keith like all Omegas wouldn’t have a heat until he was eighteen, Shiro knew unfortunately well that some people only took that as a challenge. They _wanted _unpresented, innocent youths like Keith. And if Keith got to learn about sex, he might think that was okay.

Shiro decided to ignore those pesky new parts of the lesson plans. Aside from any freaks that might be out there, Shiro also remembered more than well what it was like to be a teenage Alpha, ready to do anything to get into any Omega’s little panties. He couldn’t have that with Keith. His baby boy deserved better. Deserved someone who would look after him and knew how to do it.

Especially when Keith was growing into a beautiful young man, with his deep violet eyes that shone like galaxies, his long eyelashes, his fine features, and his long, dark luscious hair. No teenage boy who would just take and take and take and not care at all about Keith’s needs or feelings deserved to touch him. He deserved to be treated right, like the good, caring boy he was.

Shiro knew right then. There was only one person he could trust to take care of Keith properly, just like he always had. And that was himself.

After that, he stopped bringing Keith over to the station. He was old enough by now to stay home and work on his lessons alone during the day, and Shiro could teach him what he wasn’t able to learn in the evenings when he came home. It was a good shift in their life, Shiro not having to worry about some sick fuck catching his eye on Keith at the station, Shiro being able to come home to a warm meal every day, and Keith starting to take care of the house. He did the laundry, fixed what was broken in their little home, started his own little vegetable garden and Shiro even let him have chickens. They were able to cut back on a lot of food expenses thanks to that and all that work was a good investment as well as a valuable life lesson for Keith.

In the meantime, Shiro remained patient and waited. He wasn’t some sick freak who would take advantage of an underaged Omega. He’d wait until Keith reached his sexual maturity and had his first heat. And then Shiro would take care of him and show him everything he needed. Before then, he let Keith stay in the dark and told him not to let anyone talk to him about genitalia, let alone touch them. Best not let the boy get any ideas about running out to try things with some strange Alphas.

Keith’s eighteenth birthday finally came and went, but no signs of his first heat arrived with it. Shiro still waited, but he also let himself guide Keith a little bit more. It was best if he was comfortable with what was going to happen when the time came. Shiro started out with longer hugs, then kisses to the forehead, then on the cheeks, and eventually on the lips.

And he’d never tasted a sweeter mouth than his baby boy’s.

“Daddy,” Keith murmured when Shiro pulled back from his lips softly. “You just kissed me.”

“I did,” Shiro said gently, stroking up Keith’s small arm with his hand. Keith was still so tiny, even now as a legal adult. He was still Shiro’s baby boy. No one else could have him. “How did it feel?”

Keith licked his pink rosy lip with his delectable tongue, as if tasting Shiro there, chasing the memory. His cheeks turned a soft sweet pink as he looked up at Shiro through his lashes and said, “Good.”

Shiro smiled, reaching up to pet Keith’s hair. “Do you want me to do it again, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Keith said, and Shiro pulled him into his arms.

They kissed frequently after that. Shiro made sure to keep it to that, not even letting tongue enter the picture. It wasn’t to be until Keith was completely ready. Besides, aside from the kisses, much didn’t change; didn’t need to change. Shiro still cuddled his baby boy on the couch watching the same few movies over and over again. Shiro went to work and came home to a warm meal on the table. He made sure Keith still slept in his own bed to keep up the necessary boundaries, but Shiro knew now that once Keith finally presented, he’d keep him in his bed every night, never letting him leave again.

It also occurred to Shiro one day that Keith wasn’t on any sort of birth control. And he had no reason to put him on any either. Sex and procreation were natural, beautiful things once a certain age was reached and Shiro would take care of any and all children Keith might give him, as well as Keith himself. They wouldn’t want for anything in this world and Shiro had always wanted a family. Now he might finally be able to get it.

Almost six months passed, before Shiro was awoken one night by his bedroom door sliding open and light footsteps echoing on the hardwood floors. Shiro had always been a light sleeper, and usually the fact annoyed him, but as soon as he rouse enough to smell the thick, honeyed scent taking over the entire room’s air, he was for the first time grateful for it. There was a ripe Omega in heat nearby, and there was only one person it could be.

Shiro opened his eyes and sat up, making sure to do it slowly so as not to spook the other person in the room, standing at the foot of his bed, hunched over shyly in his pajamas, his eyes feverishly bright and his face deeply flushed even in the slight light of the moon.

“Baby?” Shiro asked softly, turning on the bedside lamp. “What’s wrong?”

“Daddy,” Keith whined, his voice pitched and broken with fear. “I feel strange.”

“Strange how?” Shiro said gently, patting the bed to signal Keith to sit down.

His boy did. “I feel…warm. And it…it hurts. I think I might be sick.”

“Where does it hurt, baby boy?” Shiro asked.

Keith lowered his eyes. “I can’t…”

“You can, and you must,” Shiro said, covering Keith’s small hand with his own on the bed. “You know you can tell Daddy anything, right?”

“But you said…” Keith murmured, still not meeting Shiro’s eyes. His hand trembled below Shiro’s. “You said I should never speak of that place. Or touch it. Or let anyone touch it.”

“Oh, baby,” Shiro said softly, leaning forward to pull Keith into his arms. He trembled there, indeed feeling a bit warmer than usual with his heat. Shiro kissed his forehead, stroking his hair down. “That was because before, you weren’t ready then. What is happening means that you are now. You’ve presented, sweetheart. You’ve become a man, a real Omega.”

“A…real Omega?” Keith breathed, disbelief in his voice. “What…what does that mean?”

“That means,” Shiro said, shifting on the bed so Keith was laying on it on his back, with Shiro on top of him instead. “That it’s time for your very special lesson. Will you let Daddy take care of you?”

“Daddy always takes care of me,” Keith said, looking up at Shiro with adoring dark eyes.

“That’s right,” Shiro said, leaning down to kiss Keith. “Do you know why?”

“Because Daddy loves me, and he wants to keep me safe,” Keith said, just like Shiro had taught him.

“That’s right,” Shiro said. “Will you trust Daddy to take care of you now?”

Keith nodded without hesitation. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Shiro said, before raising up a little to be able to unbutton Keith’s pajama shirt with his hands.

“Daddy?” Keith asked, following Shiro’s movements with his doe eyes. “Is this a part of the lesson?”

“Yes, baby boy,” Shiro said. “Just trust me. Daddy knows what he’s doing.”

Keith nodded. “Okay, Daddy.”

Shiro leaned down to kiss Keith deeply now, pushing the pajama shirt down his shoulders and off his arms. He tossed it on the floor.

“I’m going to give you a proper, grownup kiss now, baby,” Shiro murmured against Keith’s lips after a while.

“What is that like?” Keith asked.

“I’m going to put my tongue in your mouth.”

Keith made a face. “Daddy, why would you do that? That’s dirty.”

“It will feel good, I promise,” Shiro said. “You can put yours in my mouth too. But I need you to open your mouth when I try it, okay? You need to let me in.”

Keith hesitated, but nodded eventually. “Okay, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Shiro said, leaning in to kiss Keith again. He didn’t take his time, licking against Keith’s lips. Keith tensed a bit, but after a few moments opened his mouth for Shiro to push in. Shiro hummed with satisfaction, catching Keith’s tongue with his own, guiding him in the French kiss until Keith relaxed a little and softly began sighing and moaning against Shiro’s mouth.

Slowly, Shiro pulled back from the kiss, leaving a string of saliva in his wake. “How did that feel, baby boy?”

Keith looked dazed, his eyes unfocused. “I…I felt,” he gasped out. “My heart is beating so fast, Daddy.”

Shiro moved one of his hands to cover Keith’s small left breast, feeling the thrum of life beneath as Keith trembled. “So it is,” Shiro said. “What else?”

“My…my special place,” Keith murmured. “It feels…weird.”

“Can you describe it for me, baby?” Shiro murmured, beginning to knead the flesh beneath his palm, moving his fingers to caress and pinch Keith’s pink nipple, his mouth finding the other one.

“Ah! Daddy!” Keith cried. “What are you doing?”

“Shh,” Shiro shushed against his chest, causing Keith to jolt with the sensation. “Just trust Daddy. Tell me how it felt before. How it feels now.”

“My…my…!” Keith breathed.

“It is called your pussy, sweetheart,” Shiro murmured, giving the perky little nub a teasing lick. “You’re a grownup now. You can call it that.”

“My…my pussy…!” Keith groaned as Shiro kept kissing and fondling his chest. He suddenly couldn’t wait to see them swell with milk once Keith was expecting. “It feels…it feels…”

“Yes?” Shiro asked. “If you don’t tell me, I can’t do anything about it, baby.”

“It feels wet!” Keith forced out.

Shiro looked up at him with affection. “Wet, huh?” he queried. “What else?”

Keith averted his eyes, shy. “It feels…it feels like it’s s-swelling. Like my…my panties are too small. Or my legs. And it kinda hurts, like it’s throbbing” he mumbled. “Is…is that bad?”

“Not at all, baby boy,” Shiro said, leaning up to give Keith a soft kiss. “That is what happens when you do adult things. I know how to make it stop hurting.”

“You do?” Keith asked.

“Of course,” Shiro said. “If I didn’t, who would?”

Keith smiled then, his shoulders relaxing. “Daddy is so wise.”

“I will teach you all you need to know,” Shiro promised. “Just trust Daddy, okay?”

Keith nodded, and Shiro took it for the cue it was, lowering his flesh hand down Keith’s chest, until he found the hem of his little sleeping shorts. He slipped them inside, quickly meeting Keith’s warm, wet treasure.

“Daddy?” Keith murmured. “You said no one was supposed to touch me there.”

“Not before now, no,” Shiro said. “But now, I can, because you’re a grownup. But only Daddy, okay? This is Daddy’s pussy now. No one else is going to touch it. Not you yourself, or anyone else. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Keith said.

“Good boy,” Shiro praised, and as a reward for Keith’s words, he began moving his fingers up and down Keith’s opening.

Keith’s breaths began to quicken, coming out shrill and sharp and trembling. “Daddy…Daddy, it feels strange.”

“Strange good or bad?” Shiro asked, stroking across the pane of Keith’s body with his prosthetic free hand.

“G-good, Daddy,” Keith admitted breathlessly. “It…it kind tickles…but when you d-do that, it…it stops h-hurting.”

“I told you,” Shiro said with a smirk. “Daddy knows what he’s doing.” He shifted his movements then, beginning to alternate between stroking Keith’s opening and his outer lips. “And your little pussy is so hungry for it too. It just keeps getting wetter and more open with each touch from my fingers.”

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” Keith whines. “It just…it just…”

“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” Shiro murmured, leaning up to kiss in again. “Let me help.”

Shiro removed his hand then, and put both of his hands on the sides of Keith’s pants, pulling both the shorts and the underwear below off Keith’s legs. And there it lay then, his very own pussy right before his eyes, blinking at him, wet and pink and hungry, like it was inviting him in.

Shiro didn’t hesitate to give it what it needed. He dove in with his moistening mouth, pressing a wet kiss to Keith’s pussy lips, before beginning to lick his opening and his stiff, deep pink clitoris with his tongue. The sweet scent and taste of Omega slick almost overwhelmed him, drugging his mind.

“D-Daddy!” Keith cried above him, his legs trembling around Shiro. “Please…please, it’s…!”

“Feels good, right, baby?” Shiro mumbled against Keith’s pussy, causing him to shriek.

“I…I feel so hot i-inside, Daddy!” Keith whined. “I…I don’t know what’s h-happening!”

“Just relax, sweetheart,” Shiro mumbled, kissing his clit. “Let it come and relax. It’ll feel good, I promise.”

He began licking and sucking once more, no longer caring about anything but tasting Keith’s sweet nectar. He didn’t stop until Keith let out a shout that felt like it shook the whole house, letting Shiro know he orgasmed for the first time in his life.

Shiro lifted his head, licking his lips, chasing the last of that sweet slick. “How did it feel, baby boy?”

“S-so good, Daddy…” Keith mumbled, his voice sounding like it was far away, his eyes blank as they locked on the ceiling. “Daddy is so smart.”

“I told you I’d take care of you, sweetheart,” Shiro said. “But there is one more lesson we must do, before you can rest for a while.”

That caught Keith’s attention enough to draw his eyes to Shiro. “What is it?”

“The most important lesson for any Omega,” Shiro said, lowering the hem of his own sleeping pants. He’d slept without underwear and shirt as usual, letting his cock out immediately, hard and proud and neglected, seeking out a hot virgin pussy for him to take.

Keith’s eyes widened as he saw it, his breath coming out short. “Daddy…your thingy…”

“It’s called a cock, sweetheart,” Shiro said. “That’s the grownup term for it. You can call it that from now on.”

Keith swallowed, his pupils wide. “It…it smells good.”

“Because I am an Alpha, and you’re my Omega,” Shiro explained. “And the most sacred of unions happens when an Alpha’s cock enters an Omega’s pussy.”

Keith was breathing hard again, staring at Shiro’s cock like he couldn’t look away. “But…it’s so big, Daddy…”

“It’ll feel good, I promise,” Shiro said. “Haven’t I kept my promises so far? That’s why I did what I did before, so you’d be loose and wet and relaxed when we did this.”

Keith hesitated a moment longer, giving Shiro’s cock one last glance, before nodding. “I trust you, Daddy.”

“That’s my good boy,” Shiro said. “Lay back.”

Keith did, and Shiro came to lay on top of him, kissing him deep and fondling his chest again. He could smell how ready Keith was for his seed. A young, healthy Omega like him – there was no way Shiro wasn’t getting him pregnant tonight. The thought surged him on, and he grabbed his cock, lining it up with Keith’s pussy, still kissing him.

As the tip entered Keith, Keith let out a startled noise against Shiro’s lips, but Shiro wouldn’t let him move away. He had waited long enough and Keith was ready. Still, he made sure to enter slowly, and stroke Keith’s clit to take his mind off the intrusion. The notion made Keith’s breathing come fast again, and Shiro knew he was succeeded with his trick, so he entered a little bit more to that slick, warm wetness.

When he was fully in, he let Keith’s lips go.

“Daddy,” Keith breathed on his chin. “Daddy, you’re inside of me.”

“Yes I am, baby boy,” Shiro said. “How does it feel?”

“You’re so big, Daddy,” Keith murmured. “And so hard. I can feel you everywhere. You’re so close to me.”

“I told you,” Shiro said. “This is the holiest of unions in the world. And there’s still more to it.”

To show Keith, he began moving. Gently at first, just to be sure, but the way Keith’s breathing sharpened and the way he trembled tells Shiro it’s alright to finally just take what’s his. Keith was an Omega after all. He was made for this, made to take his Daddy’s cock and to bear his Daddy’s children.

Shiro rubbed Keith’s pussy all through it, and based on the noise level of his cries and the way his brows scrunch together, he reaches his peak two more times before Shiro pushes as deep as he can go, his knot forming at the base as he releases his seed to what is sure to be Keith’s fertile womb.

“Daddy, you got bigger inside me,” Keith mumbles as Shiro turns them so they’re lying side by side on the bed.

“It’s called a knot, sweetheart,” Shiro says. “It happens when an Alpha comes in his Omega’s pussy. It’ll go down in a while.”

Keith hums, tucking himself into Shiro’s chest like a little kitten. “I wouldn’t mind if you stayed inside me forever, Daddy.”

Shiro chuckled, kissing his boy’s head. “Me neither, baby boy.”

Shiro stroked Keith’s sides, before settling his hands down on his tummy. He was already imaging it round and big beneath his hands. Keith would stay pure and without suppressants or birth control forever, taking care of this house and their chickens and their children and Shiro from now on. He would be Daddy’s good boy forever, and Daddy would always take care of him in return.

This was the way it was always meant to be.


End file.
